If Only In My Dreams Deleted Scenes
by Hope Mikaelson-Clarke
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Legacies. This will be where I put the "deleted scenes" from my Hopan story, If Only In My Dreams.


If Only In My Dreams

Deleted Scene 1

The last thing he remember before waking up on an extremely comfortable couch in a very nice house was looking down at the portal that he was supposed to be sacrificing himself into. Telling his father that he would be home for Christmas. Then... nothing else until opening his eyes. This clearly wasn't the darkness that was his father. Sitting up, Ryan glanced around, catching his reflection in a mirror across the room. Gone was his usual suit, and in it's place were jeans and a hoodie. While he had worn jeans in Maple Hollows, he had never fancied himself the kind of guy that wore hoodies. But he had to admit to himself that the outfit was comfortable.

Moving around the room, Ryan took in all of the Christmas decorations and how _homey_ everything felt. There was a sense of security and safety surrounding him that had Ryan feeling relaxed for the first time in his immortal life. As he went to move towards the kitchen, he passed a wall of pictures. At first he didn't pay them any mind, but then one picture in particular caught his eye, and Ryan did a double take. The picture was of him and Hope, and he had his arms around her waist, and they were both _smiling_. He was pressing a kiss to her temple, and she, at first glance, was trying to push the photographer away, but then upon closer inspection, Ryan took in the beautiful diamond ring on her finger.

He and Hope were engaged. But that couldn't be right. He would have remembered if he and Hope had gotten engaged. As it were, his last memory of her was hearing her saying _'Merry Christmas, Clarke'_. He definitely didn't remember the life that he clearly shared with Hope. A life that was laid out before him in the form of pictures. Ryan felt his chest constrict as the thought that this was just some cruel trick that his father was playing to torture him crossed his mind. But that couldn't be it. His father had no idea about his feelings for the young Tribrid. This had to be Hope. She had to have saved him somehow. But _how_? Ryan didn't know, but he wouldn't put it past Hope's limit to be able to create something like this place.

Moving on from the pictures, Ryan wandered about the house. The appliances seemed state of the art. There was an art room that was filled with paintings that Hope had all done hanging on the walls. The main floor was spacious, but it all flowed together. The upstairs had 2 bedrooms, but one of them seemed to be being used for storage, although as Ryan passed it, he could have sworn he caught a glimpse of a crib in there behind and underneath piles of boxes. The other room was the master bedroom. Ryan moved towards what he presumed to be the closet and found that he didn't wear suits anymore, but that his choice in clothing had taken a much more casual turn. He didn't mind the change.

Closing the closet doors, Ryan moved towards the bed and took in the two nightstands. Each one had a lamp, but the other décor that adorned the top gave away who slept on which side of the bed. Ignoring his own side of the bed, Ryan moved to Hope's side and picked up the two pictures. One was of her with her family when she was a kid; the other was of the two of them. Hope was wearing a bikini, and he was wearing a pair of swim trunks. He was lifting her off of the ground, and it was clear to him that he had about to throw Hope into the water. But the smiles that were on both of his faces had Ryan's heart aching. They were happy in this place, but he still didn't know why he was there.

Placing the pictures back on the nightstand, Ryan slowly made his way around the bed to the other one. Taking a deep breath he picked up the one picture that he had. It was just of Hope, and the smile that she wore was the biggest and most genuine smile he had ever seen her wear. She was leaning on her left hand, and her engagement ring was there, and the ache that had been stabbing at Ryan's heart eased slightly. If this place had truly been created by Hope, then there was a chance that deep down, she felt the same way about him that he felt about her. And for that to even be a small possibility, he was thankful that he wasn't stuck in the darkness again.


End file.
